parliament_of_r9kfandomcom-20200214-history
Parliament of /r9k/ Wikia
Welcome to the Wikia of the /r9k/ Parliament This is the official wiki for the /r9k/ affiliate of the /pol/ parliament. This is completely autonomous from said wiki and will develop its own policies and system. Time to next Session Session (thread) Schedule ''Note: Any Member of Parliament can attend any session, these divisions are just meant to tailor schedules to specific locations for comvenience'' * 1400 (2:00 PM) EST Sunday 06/14/15 * 1800 (6:00 PM) EST Monday 06/15/15 Speaker: DarkGod * 1800 (6:00 PM) GMT PM EST Tuesday 06/16/15 Speaker: NoPseudonym * 1300 (1:00 PM) EST Wednesday 06/17/15 Speaker: DarkGod * 1800 (6:00 PM) GMT PM EST Thursday 06/18/15 Speaker: NoPseudonym * 1300 (1:00 PM) EST Friday 06/19/15 Speaker: DarkGod * 1800 (6:00 PM) GMT PM EST Saturday 06/20/15 Speaker: NoPseudonym Today's Session 06/16/15 * Will continue accepting nominees for President * Will attempt to elect deputy TTS speaker * Rest of the agenda will be set by Speaker NoPseudonym Recall Schedule ''Note: You only need to post once with name, party tag and trip to be counted'' * Sunday 06/21/15 From 00:00 (12:00 AM) to 23:59 (11:59 PM) EST * Sunday 07/05/15 From 00:00 (12:00 AM) to 23:59 (11:59 PM) EST * Sunday 07/19/15 From 00:00 (12:00 AM) to 23:59 (11:59 PM) EST Speakers & Officers * OP: Illusive Man /r9k/ !!5Oad5RQQgcg * Deputy OP/Auditor: Richard J. Bell Frontiersmen !!osiA74l6jYr * President: TBD * Prime Minister: ThePurifier AutSoc !!imF9EqluFKE * MWF (North America): DarkGod Edgelords (!!BD9ejJS6lUb) * Deputy MWF: Chief Rabbi, The One Patriarchy (!!rc/HwcA5Jeo) * TTS (Europe) Speaker: NoPsuedonym CutePostersUnited (!!Bls4M0ZfXFA) * Deputy TTS: Mr. Fedora Edgelords (!!YRQmtBBz8y4) Speaker Rules * Starting and maintaining parliament threads they are speaker for * Introducing bills from the docket during official sessions in any preferred order * Must have at least 10 people (quorum) present to vote in order for voting to take place * Calling for and recording votes on bills presented to the floor * Allow amendments to bills on the floor at your own discretion, seconds are needed however * In the case of a tie the speaker will cast a tiebreaking vote, speakers cannot vote at any other time * Keeping discussion on track during official sessions they preside over * Determining the time of sessions on the speakers designated days, and making sure the time is up to date at least 48 hours ahead of said time * Can table bills until the next session at their discretion Cabinet * Minister of Defense: 'Khorne (!!yvm0QrHZZJQ) * 'Minister of Foreign Affairs: 'Mestre dos Magos (!!TWFd8WC1p89) * 'Minister of Records: Vacant * Minister of Purification: 'Mr. Fedora (!!YRQmtBBz8y4) * '''Minister of Coalition Relations: '''Chief Rabbi, The One (!!rc/HwcA5Jeo) * '''Minister of Anime Posting: '''Escapism (!!bz2mgEUDN/Z) * '''Minister of Pepes: '''CrispArse (!!NN5GR1bC/VN) * 'Minister of Finances: /a/non (!!173g33yAoQZ) Legislation * Legislative Docket * Passed Laws Parties [ Complete listing of all parliament members ] Political Compass Active Parliament Threads * /r9k/: https://boards.4chan.org/r9k/thread/19584241 * /pol/: https://boards.4chan.org/pol/thread/46517489 * /tg/: https://boards.4chan.org/tg/thread/40600554 More Info * Affiliated Parliaments News Desk * Media Outlet Private Organizations Involved * Totally Biased Media * Pierce & Pierce * security Other Institutions * The Marshal's Office Latest activity Category:Browse